Plain Gingerbread Stairs
Basic Information Plain Gingerbread Stairs are Christmas-themed building shapes cut into an L-shape with a brown velvety surface. They can be crafted from Gingerbread Walls that in return can only be crafted from a seasonal Christmas Recipe. Usually placed as stairs, Plain Gingerbread Stairs will smooth the player character's movement up and down gradients so no jumping is necessary. They can be placed as projections of walls or for other purposes too when being rotated by pressing and holding R (as the default key) while moving the mouse. These Stairs were added to Creativerse with update R58 on December 19th 2018 with the start of Elfi's Wonderland, the Christmas event that lasted until January 25th 2019. At the same time, several Gingerbread block shapes were implemented that can be processed from Gingerbread Wall blocks: Plain Gingerbread Slabs, Plain Gingerbread Columns, Plain Gingerbread Slopes, Plain Gingerbread Slope Inner Corners, Plain Gingerbread Slope Outer Corners, and the Plain Gingerbread Eighth. How to obtain Plain Gingerbread Stairs Plain Gingerbread Stairs cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. These Stairs can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. For this purpose, it's necessary to learn the rare seasonal Recipe Book for Gingerbread Walls that can usually only be obtained during the Christmas Holiday event that lasts for ca. one month from December to January. Plain Gingerbread Stairs can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Plain Gingerbread Stairs. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the Orange price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Already crafted Plain Gingerbread Stairs cannot be randomly collected during Christmas-events; neither from randomly spawning Holiday Gifts, nor from Reinbeau or Reaudolphs. These Stairs also cannot be bought from NPC traders like Elfis that randomly appear on natural Ice and Snow and ask for Rescued Toys as Trade Items; and Plain Gingerbread Stairs can also not be found in Reward Holiday Gift Boxes after successfully completing Trog Trap Events that can be initiated by placing Trog Traps. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Plain Gingerbread Stairs will be unlocked by crafting (or obtaining) at least one Gingerbread Wall block. Gingerbread Walls can be crafted from a rare seasonal Recipe, they can alternatively bought as parts of building kits for Blueprints, and they can also be obtained during Christmas event-times. They could only very rarely be found in randomly spawning colorful Holiday Gifts on blocks of Snow and Ice during Elfi's Wonderland event that started with update R58 on December 19th 2018 and lasted until January 25th 2019. More often, cubic Gingerbread Walls could be found in the Loot Bags of the rare and fast Reaudolphs. For the course of this Christmas event, Reinbeaus could only be killed, not tamed; but their Loot Bags only very rarely contained Gingerbread Walls. During Elfi's Wonderland in 2018-2019 (and also during Elfi's Toy Drive in 2017-2018), one stack of 50 crafted Gingerbread Walls could be bought (in theoretically infinite amounts) from Elfis for 25 Rescued Toys. Elfis are NPC traders looking like green Leafies with pointed ears dressed up for Christmas on a stack of colorful gift boxes. They randomly appear on natural Ice and Snow blocks during day and night and ask for Rescued Toys as Trade Items in exchange for winter-themed recipes and items. Elfis usually only spawn during Christmas event-times though. How to obtain Rescued Toys Rescued Toys are Trade Items that can be obtained during the seasonal Christmas Holiday event from randomly spawning Holiday Gifts and randomly spawning Reinbeaus in amounts of ca. 10-14 toys. The very rare fast Reaudolphs will sometimes even drop 100-200 Rescued Toys at a time. Lots of Rescued Toys can be found in Reward Holiday Gift Boxes after successfully completing Trog Trap Events that can be initiated by placing Trog Traps. Small Trog Traps can be obtained during Christmas event-times from daily login chests, Holiday Gifts, Reinbeaus and Reaudolphs for free. As soon as you place a Small Trog Trap anywhere, a tier 1 Trog Trap Event will immediately initiated in its proximity. If you are able to successfully meet the objective of the event as displayed onscreen in time, you will be rewarded by a Reward Holiday Gift Box that contains ca. 6-12 Rescued Toys, 2-3 random stacks of useful items and often (but not always) a Medium Trog Trap. Every player who participates in Trog Trap Events will receive their own Reward Gift Box. Medium Trog Traps can be placed in order to instantly start tier 2 Trog Trap Events that are a bit more difficult. In the Reward Holiday Gift Boxes that will appear after the successful completion of tier 2 Trog Trap Events, you will find ca. 11-14 Rescued Toys, 3-6 stacks of useful items and occasionally a Large Trog Trap. Large Trog Traps will also promptly initiate Trog Trap Events of an even higher difficulty (tier 3), and their Reward Holiday Gift Boxes will contain even more (ca. 34) Rescued Toys and even more (5-8) stacks of useful items, but only rarely a Medium Trog Trap on top of that. Some Trog Trap Event Creatures (mainly Troggington's Minions) will rarely drop special Loot Bags on top of that, often containing a few Rescued Toys and random useful items like consumables. Trog Traps of all 3 tiers (Small Trog Traps, Medium Trog Traps and Large Trog Traps) can also be bought for Coins via block kits for Blueprints that players have made from placed Trog Traps and uploaded to the Creativerse Steam workshop. You can buy Coins bundles in the ingame Store and pay for them via Steam Wallet. Take care to only buy Blueprints that contain placed Trog Traps, but not just Traps on/in any display containers like Placemats, because in this case they will not be purchasable as items, they will merely be "ghost images" displayed on the display containers (you can see if Trog Traps are even included in the building kit when clicking on the button "Built with xxx Blocks" in the Blueprint window after subscribing to this Blueprint for free in the Creativerse Steam workshop before clicking on "Get Kit & Build Now"). Even though you can obtain Trog Traps throughout the year this way and initiate Trog Trap Events by placing any bought, bestowed and left-over Trog Traps any time you like, you can merely store the Rescued Toys that any victory will provide you with, since these Trade Items cannot be used directly. You can only trade Rescued Toys for Christmas-related items and rare seasonal Recipes with Elfis that will probably spawn again around Christmas 2019 for the next time - or perhaps Elfis might appear for other rare occasions too if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums. How to craft Gingerbread Walls At first the crafting recipe for these bouncy building blocks has to be unlocked for free in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) by buying the rare seasonal crafting Recipe Book for Gingerbread Walls for 100 Rescued Toys from Elfis that only appear during Christmas event-times. The Recipe for Gingerbread Walls was not account-bound, but came in the shape of a tradeable Recipe Book as a stackable item. Players could buy more than just one of these Recipe Books in order to give duplicates to other players. This rare Recipe Book for Gingerbread Walls was also available in the Store-exclusive item bundle Elfi's Wonderland Bundle 2018 until January 25th 2019. It could be bought via ingame Coins more than once too. The next occasion to buy the Recipe ingame is expected for December 2019. However, fellow Creativerse players who collected surplus Recipe Books for Gingerbread Walls might be willing to give you one of these on the game world where they have stored them. Seasonal Recipes cannot be learnt in Adventures. In order to permanently add the rare seasonal crafting Recipe for Gingerbread Walls to your Crafting Menu, you need to learn the Recipe Book by right-clicking the book in your inventory or dragging & dropping the book with your left mouse button over your player character's model on the right side of the inventory. After this, the crafting recipe for Gingerbread Walls will stay available in your Crafting Menu on all game worlds from then on, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. You only need 1 Gingerbread Loaf in order to craft 8 Gingerbread Wall blocks in your crafting menu (to be opened by typing the default key "q"). To cook Gingerbread Loaves, place and use a Cooking Station and select the recipe for all types of Bread. Put 4 Wheat ears and 1 unit of Molasses into the ingredient slots of the Cooking Station in order to cook 2 Gingerbread Loaves at a time. Wheat can be grown from Wheat Seeds that can randomly be obtained by collecting Tallgrass or Savannah Tallgrass or can be processed from grown Wheat ears in a Processor. Plant Wheat Seeds on tilled soil (Dirt, green Grass or Mud) adjacent to a unit of Water or other suitable liquid. Molasses can be obtained from Arctic Mirus, Rambeaus, Reinbeaus or Blizzard Chizzards as a random loot or pet-harvest. Molasses and even Gingerbread Loaves can randomly be found in Trog Trap Event Reward Gift Boxes too. Already cooked Gingerbread Loaves are a common content of randomly spawning Holiday Gift Boxes as well as of Loot Bags of Reinbeaus and Reaudolphs during Christmas event-times. How to craft Plain Gingerbread Stairs To craft 4 Plain Gingerbread Stairs at a time in your crafting menu after unlocking the according crafting recipe, you'll need: * 1 block of Gingerbread Wall, and * 1 Wood Rod that can be made from any uncorrupted block of Wood or Log in a Processor, which does not require any crafting recipe to be unlocked How to process Plain Gingerbread Stairs further Either 2 Plain Gingerbread Stairs Inner Corners or 2 Plain Gingerbread Stairs Outer Corners can be created by putting one block of Plain Gingerbread Stairs into a Processor. No crafting recipes are required for either of this. Simply carry Plain Gingerbread Stairs in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by pointing your cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or pressing "f" as the default key. Then put the block/s you want to process into the Processor with right-click on their icon that will now be sorted into the top category of the large inventory window to the left side of the Processor window, or you can drag & drop the stack/s of blocks (or slopes or slabs) into the Processor slot with your left mouse button. You can place up to 21 items into the Processor's queue. After that, you only have to wait a little until the processing is done. How to use Plain Gingerbread Stairs Plain Gingerbread Stairs can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. When placed as common stairs, they will act like slopes by easing your player character's movement up and down gradients, which will spare you jumping every time you want to step up a block. You can fully rotate Plain Gingerbread Stairs into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the selected quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. You won't need to equip any Power Cell to pick up Plain Gingerbread Stairs that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Plain Gingerbread Stairs, like all placeable objects and blocks, can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size. You cannot rotate these blocks on display, but you can rotate most display containers together with all of the items inside. All Plain Gingerbread block shapes are fireproof. Category:Recipe Category:Stairs Category:Crafted Category:Processable Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland